1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch unit array, and more particularly, to a touch unit array with integrated touch technologies.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitive touch unit array is an inputting device by utilizing electrons from a touching object, e.g. a finger, to input data. When the touching object touches or slides over a spot of the touch unit array, the capacitance of the spot of the touch unit array varies accordingly. By detecting the signals generated from the variation of the capacitance, the touched spot can be located. Capacitive touch unit array is applied in a variety of electronic products because of the thin thickness. The capacitive devices in the touch unit array can be classified as mutual capacitance devices and self capacitance devices. Both devices are capable of locating the touching spot based on processing of the signals therefrom.
Mutual capacitance devices utilize the capacitance coupling between the touching object and the touched spot on the touch unit array to reduce the capacitance of the electrodes around the touched spot. Therefore, the electrons around the touched spot are released and being detected so as to locate the touched spot. For example, sequential driving is performed by the driving lines (such as X-axis), and the sensor signal is detected by whole sensing or sequential sensing performed by the sensing lines (such as Y-axis), such that the position of the touched spot can be located.
On the other hand, a self capacitance device directly senses the capacitance coupling between the touching object and the self capacitance device on the touch unit array, and is coped with scan lines to perform X-axis and Y-axis scanning. By calculating the signals detected by scan lines in X-axis and Y-axis, the position of the touched spot can be located.
Nowadays the majority of touch panels in the market adopts the mutual capacitance devices as the touching signal processing of the touch unit array. However, as aforementioned, the mutual capacitance devices may not be capable of sensing the touch signal when the touching object is relatively distant from the touch unit array. As such, the decrease in capacitance between the electrodes around the touched spot may not be detected when the touching object is not close enough to the touch unit array. Accordingly, improvements in structures of the capacitive touch unit arrays continue to be sought.